retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
This page covers all information about the fifth season of Thomas & Friends. List of episodes #Cranky Bugs #Horrid Lorry #A Better View for Gordon #Lady Hatt's Birthday Party #James and the Trouble with Trees #Gordon and the Gremlin #Bye George! #Baa! #Put Upon Percy #Toby and the Flood #Haunted Henry #Double Teething Troubles #Stepney Gets Lost #Toby's Discovery #Something in the Air #Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach #Thomas and the Rumours #Oliver's Find #Happy Ever After #Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday #A Surprise for Percy #Make Someone Happy #Busy Going Backwards #Duncan Gets Spooked #Snow #Rusty and the Boulder VHS/DVD UK This was the last season produced by the Britt Allcroft Company. The first video of this season was "Spooks & Surprises", released on October 5, 1998 with eight stories. Happy Holidays only had six, but also three songs, when released on March 8, 1999. Rescues on the Railways had five stories and four songs. This video was released on October 1, 1999. Singalong with Thomas, released on April 10, 2000, had no stories, but 15 songs. Fun Time Favorites was released on July 3, 2000. This video had 12 stories within all five seasons. Peep Peep Party was the very first Thomas & Friends title also released on Region 2 DVD, on October 9, 2000. One episode is added to the DVD of this title. Truck Loads of Fun had 10 episodes and two songs, and was released on March 26, 2001. The bumper-length video Seasonal Scrapes was released on October 8, 2001, and included 17 episodes from all five seasons. The last Season 5 title was The Very Best of Thomas & Friends, with 16 stories. It was first released on VHS on March 4, 2002, then on DVD on August 18, 2003. SpooksandSurprisesVHS.jpg|Spooks & Surprises (1998) Thomas HappyHolidaysVHS.jpg|Happy Holidays (1999) RescuesontheRailways.jpg|Rescues on the Railways (1999) SingalongWithThomas.jpg|Singalong with Thomas (2000) FunTimeFavourites.jpg|Fun Time Favorites (2000) PeepPeepPartyDVD.jpg|Peep Peep Party (2000) TruckloadsofFunVHS.png|Truck Loads of Fun (2001) SeasonalScrapesDVD.jpg|Seasonal Scrapes (2001) VeryBestofThomas&Friends.jpg|The Very Best of Thomas & Friends (2002) All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. The complete season was released on VHS in the UK on June 3, 2002 and on DVD on February 5, 2007. Thomas&Friends_Season5DVD.jpg|DVD cover North America Beginning with the very first Season 5 video, Cranky Bugs, released on February 2, 1999, Alec Baldwin took over as the new narrator for Thomas & Friends. This actor would also later play Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, a feature-length film that takes place during Season 5 of the TV series. A DVD release occurred on July 23, 2002. The new Season 5 episodes featured on this VHS were the first to be never seen on television, due to Shining Time Station's cancellation on PBS. Episodes include: #S5E01: Cranky Bugs #S5E04: Lady Hatt's Birthday Party #S5E12: Double Teething Troubles #S5E16: Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach #S5E23: Busy Going Backwards #S5E03: A Better View for Gordon CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|VHS cover CrankyBugs DVD.jpg|DVD cover Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures, released on August 10, 1999 on VHS and July 23, 2002 on DVD, contains another six brand-new Season 5 episodes of Thomas & Friends, narrated by Alec Baldwin. Episodes include: #S5E10: Toby and the Flood #S5E09: Put Upon Percy #S5E02: Horrid Lorry #S5E07: Bye George! #S5E15: Something in the Air #S5E18: Oliver's Find RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|VHS cover RacesRescues&Runaways DVD.jpg|DVD cover Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills is the third Season 5 video. It was released on VHS on February 29, 2000 and on DVD on September 24, 2002. The video contains even more Season 5 episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin. Episodes include: #S5E14: Toby's Discovery #S5E25: Rusty and the Boulder #S5E24: Duncan Gets Spooked #S5E13: Stepney Gets Lost #S5E11: Haunted Henry #S5E20: Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday SpillsandChills VHS.jpg|VHS cover Spills&Chills DVD.jpg|DVD cover Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures, the fourth Season 5 video, was released on VHS on July 25, 2000 and on DVD on March 5, 2002. Episodes include: #S5E22: Make Someone Happy #S5E21: A Big Surprise for Percy #S5E19: Happy Ever After #S5E17: Thomas and the Rumours #S5E05: James and the Trouble with Trees #S5E08: Baa! MakeSomeoneHappy VHS.jpg|VHS cover MakeSomeoneHappy DVD.jpg|DVD cover Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures contains six episodes from the first five seasons centered on the Christmas holiday. It was released on September 26, 2000 on VHS and on September 24, 2002 on DVD. The only Season 5 episode in this video is S5E25: Snow. ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|VHS cover ChristmasWonderland DVD.jpg|DVD cover Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures was the last Season 5 video of Thomas & Friends, released on February 13, 2001 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Unlike previous volumes of this season, it wasn't released on DVD until March 4, 2008. The only two episodes here are the last remaining Season 5 episode, S5E06: Gordon and the Gremlin, and a re-release of S4E08: Trucks!. Songs include: # Donald's Duck # Sir Topham Hatt # Come for the Ride # Harold the Helicopter # Percy's Seaside Trip # Accidents will Happen ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|VHS cover Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 1998